The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2018: 1. Perform renovation for Dr. Lorna Role, Future Scientific Director. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus,Bldg 35 2. Provide additional room humidifier for the animal vivarium. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 3. Perform renovation for the Emergency Management Office. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 4. Replace fire alarm system in support of research in the vivarium. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35/35A. 5. Replace the trifecta unit that converts the liquid nitrogen to gas, located in the Porter Neuroscience Reserarch Center that supports multiple ICs. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 6. Renovation work on MRI System for Laboratory of Functional and Molecular (LFMI). Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 7. Perform a renovation to Veterinary Office space in Bldg 35A. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 8. Perform renovation work on 11.7T Magnet for Dr. Alan Koretsky. Chief of the Laboratory of Functional and Molecular Imaging. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 9. Perform a renovation for Dr. Joshua Gordon, Chief, Integrative Neuroscience Section. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 10. Renovation and relocation for the Multi-IC Instrumentation Shop. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 11. Perform renovation for Dr. Larry Lotour, Stroke Branch, Stroke Diagnostics and Therapeutics Section (SDTS). Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 12. Perform renovations for NINDS/NIMH main corridor. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus. Bldg35A 13. Perform a renovation on Siemens 7T MRI Scanner for MRI Research Facility. Location: Bethesda Campus. Bldg 10. 14. Renovate the Vivarium Administration Space in basement. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 15. Complete a renovation to the freezer farm room located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 16. Complete a renovation to the laboratory space that houses Mass Spectrometers for Dr Joseph Steiner, Chief, Neurotherapeutic Development Unit. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 17. Complete renovation Laboratory for Dr. Daniel Reich, Transitional Neuroradiology Section. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 18. Complete the construction of two new Procedure Rooms in the Behavioral corridor of the Bldg 35 Vivarium. Dr. Ariel Levine, Spinal Circuits and Plasticity Unit will utilize two rooms for research work. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 19. Complete renovation and relocation for the Trans-NIH Stem Cell Facility. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 20. Complete a renovation for Clinical Office space in the C wing for units within the Office of the Clinical Director. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 21. Complete renovations for Dr. Derek Narendra, Chief, Inherited Movement Disorders Unit. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 35. 22. Complete a laboratory renovation for Dr. Quan Yuan, Chief, Dendrite Morphogenesis and Plasticity Unit. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 35. 23. Complete a laboratory renovation and install a fumehood for Dr. David Goldstein, Chief, Clinical Neurocardiology Section. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 10. 24. Complete renovation to create a microscope rig room for Dr. Miguel Holmgren, Molecular Neurophysiology Section. Located in 3B pod. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 25. Complete laboratory renovation for the IT/Web Development Offices for Dr. Yang Fann. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 26. Complete laboratory renovations for Dr. Michael Ward, Chief, Inherited Neurodegenerative Diseases Unit. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. FACSymphony A-5 Flow Cytometer for the Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Section 2. Nikon factory DMD photomanipulator for the Biochemistry Section 3. Electron microscope and camera for the NINDS Electron Microscope Facility 4. MRI Gradient system for pre-clinical animal imaging for the Cerebral Microcirculation Section 5. Lumicks Quad optical tweezers combined with STED imaging laboratories at both NINDS and NHLBI 6. TIRF system for the Molecular Neurophysiology Section 7. Animal Protocol Management system for the Porter Neuroscience Research Center animal facility 8. Bond RXm system for the NINDS Neurosurgery Branch 9. Neuronal Metabolism system for the Synaptic Function Section 10. IncuCyte S3 live cell imaging system for the Stemcell Facility 11. WOLF microfluidic cell sorter for the Neurogenetics Branch 12. AKTA Pure M1 purification system for the Cell Biology and Biophysics Section 13. LiCor Odyssey CLx Imaging system for the Cell Biology and Biophysics Section 14. Elispot S6 FluoroCore Analyzer for the Viral Immunology Section 15. Soterix Medial 9-Channel HD-tES stimulator for the Human Cortical Physiology Section 16. Chip reader for the NHGRI Chip Facility that supports NINDS investigators 17. Artica Upgrade for the NHLBI Cryo-EM facility that supports NINDS investigators 18. BEOWOF upgrade collaboration with Clinical Center, NHLBI, and NINDS